Being Popular
by joshiZcheri
Summary: Rin Kagamine was a cute and popular girl who meet a new student named Rain Hiwatari who carries with a certain secret...
1. Chapter 1

**Cheri:** Hi! I'm the author of this story and this is my first fanfic so... be nice *hides*

**Z:** Excuse her childish behavior, Once you get to know her she's annoying

**Disclaimer: **We don't own any of these characters

* * *

><p>Rin Kagamine, a girl with shoulder length golden hair and wide skyblue eyes was one of the cutest and most popular girl in their school. Her best friend, Miku Hatsune, the teal haired girl was their class representative.<p>

Another reason for popularity is her surname: Kagamine...

Yeah, the same surname as Len Kagamine the international superstar.

Rin was sitting on her chair... spacing out as always. She sits on the last chair near the window. But the chair in her front doesn't has anyone sitting..

"_Rin-chan_!" Miku called the day dreaming girl with her usual kind aquamarine eyes.

Rin faced her best friend and sighed, "What is it, Miku?"

Miku giggled sweetly and feigned innocence "There's a new student"

"So?" Rin yawned, clearly uninterested. She might be cute but she often acts cold and indifferent. Miku however knew her _sweet_ side

"Rinny...Don't be such a KJ"Miku scolded"At least show a little interest. It's the middle of the school year and who transfers that much?"

"You don't even know that person. Probably because of his...or her parents or something along those line " Rin then looked at Miku who was blushing slightly. She smirked.

"Rin?"Miku looked skeptical and questioning

"_Ora ora_"Rin smiled sweetly and winked "What a lovesick girl I'm handling."

"RIN!"Miku exclaimed with a cute tomato-red face. Rin laughed hard and they argued fo a while. After some time, Miku finally sat down on her chair which was close to Rin.

**After quite some time...**

Their pink-haired homeroom teacher arrived(which was usually in a bun) with her usual stern dark blue eyes. The teacher, Luka Megurine-sensei, was with an ordinary looking boy with dark hair and greenish blue eyes. He wore eyeglasses in which made him look nerdy in Rin's opinion.

"This is your new classmate, Rain Hiwatari. He just arrived from America yesterday. Everyone, please be nice to him. " Luka introduced

"Hajimemashite, I'm Rain Hiwatari. Please take care of me."His voice was very soothing and he was good looking himself.

"Hiwatari-kun, why don't you sit on the chair in front of Kagamine-san. Ah, Kagamine-san is the girl on the left of Hatsune-san. I'm sure you knew her"

"Hai.."There seemed to be a hint of confusion and surprise in his voice... _well who can blame him? _Kagamine Rin thought

As he went near, he greeted Rin with a sweet smile. He really looked familiar to Rin.

"Pleased to meet you, Kagamine-san" Rain smiled like an angel

* * *

><p><strong>Z:<strong> So... who is this Hiwatari Rain-kun?

**Cheri:**I don't know... his name randomly went into my mind! *smiles*

**Z:**You're annoying.

**Len:** Yeah... I'm not even here

**Cheri:** *whispers to Len*

**Len:** REALLY!

**Z: **How come You're telling him!

**Cheri:** He's one of the main character

**Rin & Miku:** Can you tell us too?

**Cheri:** No... Z is still here. How about later?

**Rin & Miku:**SURE!

**Z:** _Why am I stuck with a bunch of weird people and programs? _Readers, please review. I might reconsider about murdering my idiotic twin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Z:** Cheri's not here since she's in the hospital-

**Neru:** YOU KILLED YOUR TWIN!

**Z**: I did not! And how did you end up here?

**Neru:** _*blinks*_ I'm have a part here .

**Z:**_*reads the story* _Weird

**Neru:** I should complain about it (◣_◢)

_*cell phone rings*_

**Neru:** Ah, Cheri-san sent me a text

**Z:** _*reads the text* _I don't own Vocaloids but I wished I did... I hurried to text so that Disclaimer-tan won't do his job.

**Disclaimer:**...(O_o)

* * *

><p><strong>After dismissal...<strong>

Rin and Miku were on their way home when they heard a familiar voice cursing. It was Neru Akita, Rin's ex-friend who turned out to be a backstabbing double crossing snake in the grass. Neru was very pretty with her long blonde hair tied to the side she had deceiving brown eyes which can turn angelic or devilish.

Miku glanced back at Rin, worried. Neru _stole _Rin's boyfriend before. The nice Kaito Shion (though some calls him perverted which of course included Rin).

Neru noticed them and smiled evilly, "Oh my~ Rinny-chan and Negi-chan, it's been for a while right?"

"Yeah, whatever. The last time we met you stole something, you slut" Rin said sarcastically

"Ehhh but Rinny~ he can't help but notice my charm! "Neru pouted and tried to look innocent which wasn't so convincing at all.

"Akita-san," Miku snapped and her aquamarine eyes were filled with wrath"You seduced him"

"You're really loyal, Miku-negi" Neru mocked

"Hey!"a voice interrupted. They turned and saw Kaito looking only at Neru "Neru..I-"

"Hush hush now Honey-chan"Neru silenced him "How many times do I have to say it...We are sooo over."

"Why?" Kaito's expression was so pathetic- so unlike him.

"Oi, lovebirds" Rin was obviously sick watching their exchange "If we're done talking, excuse us"

"Ara... Rin-san?"Kaito seemed to notice her prescense

"Now Kaito to answer your question I hate you and tour ice cream head plus I found another interesting person" Neru glared at Rin "Rin Kagamine, hands off. Rain Hiwatari is mine."

"What?"Miku looked in disbelief "You're his girlfriend?"

Neru glared at Miku more then smiled "Not officially but soon he'll be mine and mine only"

**Next Day...**

Rin really hated that Akita girl and her nerves. As if she, Rin Kagamine, loved Hiwatari-kun. Neru really loves selecting and collecting boys.

Miku looked at her friend with worry so she decided to tell a secret. "Umm... Rin, I really should tell a secret"

"What?" Rin looked at Miku with concern, showing the sweet part of her that people hardly see.

"I... have a crush on Hiwatari-kun"Miku blushed

Rin sighed, "You know,Miku, you don't really need to tell. It's very obvious"

"Rin!" Miku exclaimed, feigning hurt in which Rin laughed.

As they talked, a beautiful girl with short green hair. She approached them shyly.

"Umm... you're classmates with Rain-kun aren't you?" the girl and Rin turned to her.

"Hai."Miku looked at the girl's sweet and warm green eyes."Is something wrong?"

"Can you give him this."She handed Miku a bento box "He left it at home"

"Is that so?" Rin was suspicious at this girl. The oblivious girl just nodded at Rin's question.

"I am Gumina Hiwatari, Rain's sister...though not by blood" The girl introduced "Just call me Gumi"

"I'm Miku Hatsune. I already know you Gumi-san, you're quite popular" Miku turned to Rin "This is my friend, Rin Kagamine"

"Ka- Kagamine like the famous Len Kagamine?"Gumi's voice was filled with surprise.

"Hai," Rin answered surprisingly in a modest way

"You're really cute Rin. And I said that just call me Gumi"Gumi grinned "Do you mind if Rain ,my boyfriend and I will eat together with the two of you. Rooftop, I'm really curious about you and I want to know you better"

"Umm..."Miku and Rin looked at each other then looked at the expecting girl and they smiled at their new friend

"Sure" They said together

"Son'nani arigatō, Miku, Rin"

During lunch, Miku was surprised to discover that Gumi's boyfriend turned out to be her twin, Mikuo. She glanced at Rain but he didn't seem to be surprised.

"Hiwatari-kun...you knew about their relationship?"Miku asked, still not recovering from her shock.

"Well... I sort of caught them red handed"Rain answered sheepishly "Hatsune-san, you can just call me Rain"

"Well...only if you call me Miku and Rinny~ as Rin"Miku winked.

Rain laughed which seemed to be music to Rin's and Miku's ears. "Deal"

Just then, Rin remembered that Rain didn't join Physical Education[P.E.]. "Rain, why didn't you join P.E." she asked

"Well... I am sickly"Rain answered but Rin couldn't believe that this bright and cheerful person is an ill and sick person For her, he is practically glowing.

"Gumi, Rain was hospitalized before right?" Mikuo asked

Gumi frowned at Rain "Yeah... he's often reckless and stubborn" she sighed "Oto-san and Oka-san often worry for him and his health"

"Sis, I'm just fine"Rain defended himself

"Umm.. about not being related by blood" Miku began but then stopped, embarrassed and nervous.

Gumi who was a clear observer smiled "That is because I'm not a real daughter. I was just adopted. I can't really remember my past but I guess I'm better off without those."

Gumi's story seemed to be sad but her aura seemed to be happy, making the girls two boys chuckled at their reaction.

"I'm the stubborn one but Gumi is the optimistic type. It's rare for her to feel sadness." Rain explained

"That's why I really love her" Mikuo blurted and all of of them looked at him dumbstruck...Gumi was looking eccentric he spoke loudly, Mikuo blushed.

"Mikuo... you look cute when you blush" Rin teased and everyone but Mikuo laughed.

"Rin!" Mikuo protested

"Ora, ora" Rin crossed her brows "You two are really twins. Saying my name when embarrassed or angry in the same way"

"Rin!" This time, it was Miku who protested

"Well, that's what my Mikuo special and cute" Gumi grabbed and held Mikuo's arms making the latter blush more deeply.. probably from Gumi's comments or action... maybe from both.

"Fufu" Miku giggled lightly "I wonder how you're fans would react if they saw that face of yours, Mikuo" For some reason Miku's eyes seemed to be seeing money.

_Mikuo Hatsune is one of the most sought after boy in their school. He was very good with sports and music. Well...in the field of academics he's just doing fine._

"Amazing Mikuo! You have a fanclub!" Rain praised though there is a hint of mockery and mischief in his voice.

"Hmph, as if you don't have" Mikuo groaned

"They are annoying" Gumi said firmly, still grasping Mikuo's arm.

Rin narrowed her eyes, something was not right...more like she could not catch up to whatever they were discussing. Miku looked at her confusion. She whispered something to Rin which made the latter's eyes wide as saucers.

"Gumi...Mikuo...Rain"Rin stared at them "You're popular aren't you?"

"Who knows" Gumi shrugged "I can understand if Rain finds love letters in his shoe rack, locker or wherever the will give it to him. He's practically still single. But Mikuo and I are dating! They really want to ruin our relationship." Gumi finally let go of Mikuo's arm much to his chagrin

"But you experienced these kind of things don't you... Rin, Miku?" Mikuo really looked frustrated. Rin and Miku just glanced at each other then sighed. They experienced those bothersome things too.

Being popular sure is tough for these group... One person though doesn't mind these trivial things.

* * *

><p><strong>Z:<strong> It's really longer compared to her first chapter.

**Neru:** I got little lines!

**Kaito:** Me too!

**Luka:** I have not appeared since the first chapter

**Gumi & Mikuo:** Why are we dating!

**Len:**... Where's my part?

**Rin**: You were just mentioned right Len-kun?

**Len**:...

**Miku:** I thought that Len is a major character!

**Z:** CAN YOU BE QUIET!

*Vocaloids are silent*

**Z:** Well... since Cheri's in the hospital... I'm gonna be the temporary author. I got lots of ideas *evil grin*

*Each Vocaloids present received text from Cheri*

_Dear Characters, Don't let Z become angry or stressed too much, you might regret it._

_With love from Cheri..._

**Vocaloids:** *to theirselves* Why didn't she warn us!

**Neru:** I got a bad feeling about this...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Err... Z-sama is still sulking, Cheri-sama is still in the hospital while the characters are having their vacation. Back to my job. The twins don't own Vocaloids. _*sighs*_ Why do I have to repeat things over and over again.(─_─)

_*a call from Z* _

**Z:**_Ah before I forget, most of the italized words are flashbacks.I thank all the people who reviewed and I apologize if this chapter is not that good. That's all!_

_*ends call*_

**Disclaimer**: Enjoy reading...

* * *

><p><strong>Akita Residence...<strong>

Neru arrived in her room, bored to the core. She was sorting and reading the love letters (hate letters too) she received that day. She also received a lot of _forgive-me-letters_ and _let's-be-together-again_-letters from Kaito... and a few of her other ex. Now, she asked herself what was wrong with her mind to even think of dating that ice cream headed freak!

_Rin and Kaito looked cute together. The way her friend(now ex-friend) smiled when that blue-haired Kaito gave Rin an orange-flavored ice cream. Neru had a boyfriend that time named Akaito a basketball player. She and Rin agreed to double date. Miku at that time was with the other class representatives in their meetings._

_After theur date, Neru broke up with Akaito using her puppy dog eyes._

"_Why... Neru?"_

"_Kumenasay... It's just... I fell in love with another one but I just don't wan't to hurt you"_

_With that, Neru turned her back, smirking to herself. One down... Another one to go._

Neru couldn't even think on how she "seduced" Kaito... honestly, that guy was easy to fall for her trap. She thought that Kaito would present a little challenge. Ah well, she enjoyed being with Kaito.

She enjoys dating and kissing boys she liked. She could practically get anyone, mostly boys, to follow her just by simply lifting her well manicured finger. Even with all this, she felt bored...she looked at the posters of her dream boy, Len Kagamine.

_He really is soooo hot! _Neru thought then sighed

She opened her computer file. She glanced at some files of the male students with their pictures. She dated almost all of them even that Mikuo Hatsune jerk. Then she looked at the files of the hot male teachers. She was once dropped from her previous school just because she was found kissing the teacher. Most girls would ask _How did she do that?_ Why should she tell them right? She always prided herself for her ability to hack and crack.

As she was daydreaming... her cellphone rang. She answered it right away.

"Kaito Shion, how many times do I have to remind you that we are split! _S-P-L-I-T _!"

As fast as she answered, she hang up.

Then, she decided to open her journal: **My Dating File**

**Password:**

Лен

Ah... how she loved Russian.

**My Dating Records & My Desires List**

**Latest Boy Dated: **Kaito Shion

**Latest Boy Kissed: **Kaito Shion

**Latest Boy Dumped: **Kaito Shion

**Shortest Date Record: **1 minute [I-forgot-his-name]

**Longest Date Record: **almost 3 months [Akaito]

**Hottest Male Teacher:**Gakupo-sensei [**P.E./** **P**hysical **E**ducation teacher]

**Most Desirable Boy: **Len Kagamine [he's not a schoolmate of mine... unfortunately]

_She, Neru, had kissed Gakupo-sensei... She is a good swimmer but in order to get closer to Gakupo-sensei, she faked drowning due to cramps. He needed to do CPR which she practically loved._

_Faking in regaining her consciousness she smiled weakly "Gakupo-sensei.. arigato"_

"_That was so unlike you, Akita-san. You really need to be careful" the long purpled-hair teacher said_

"_Kume..kumenasay"_

"_Well... as long as you're fine"_

Most people would find it hard to think of it as a kiss but to Neru... it's all romantic and stuff. A kiss on the lips whatever the reason is still a kiss.

_In one of Len Kagamine's concert..._

_Neru was shouting in joy as Len performed especially when he sang Spice. She could really die just by being in his presence. He winked once and most of the female fans literally collapsed._

"_Now... let's welcome Mina Heartnet!" the DJ said_

_A girl with green eyes and long red hair appeared with a smile on her face._

_People screamed louder._

_Mina Heartnet was usually Len's duet partner._

Her trail of thought was disturb as she looked at the rest of what was written.

**Worst Date: **the one minute guy and Mikuo Hatsune

She could barely remember the 1 minute guy but with Mikuo Hatsune...

"_Ah Mikuo-chan! You lose" Neru cried triumphantly "That means we'll have a date"_

"_Ehh!"_

"_You promised that if I beat you you'll date me"_

_Mikuo was silent. Well there was a rumor that he fell in love with another girl. Neru doesn't care though._

_During their date, Mikuo turned out to be quite nagging about how short her skirt was and how revealing was her top. Neru hated those kinds of people so they split up... much to their relief._

Neru have not gained Mikuo's kiss but she didn't care. Then she continued.

**Best Date:**

It was empty...

Neru frowned then glanced back at the **Most Desirable Boy. **She was grinning evilly.

**Most Desirable Boy: **

Len Kagamine [he's not a schoolmate of mine... unfortunately... but if he saw me, he will be totally all over me]

Rain Hiwatari [he's gonna be mine!]

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Len Kagamine and Mina Heartnet were about to finish their performance. Of course, their fans kept shouting especially when they were showing... or acting affections like a hug and such..

(Song: Magnets, for music you can listen at:.com/watch?v=3f9wm8PV2_4 )

**Mina: **"kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru. Itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa"

**Both: **"karamiau yubi hodoite"

**Len**: "kuchibiru kara shita e to"

**Both:**"yurusarenai koto naraba naosara moeagaru no"

**Both: **"dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii machigai nado nai n da to omowasete kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no"

**Len: **"sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete "okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo"

**Both **"mayoikonda kokoro nara"

**Mina: **"kantan ni tokete yuku "

**Both: **"yasashisa nante kanjiru hima nado nai kurai ni"

**Both: **"kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi furete kara modorenai to shiru sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata..."

**Mina: **"yoake ga kuru to fuan de naite shimau watashi ni "daijoubu" to sasayaita anata mo naite ita no"

**Both: **"dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii machigai nado nai n da to omowasete kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai"

**Both **"hikiyosete magunetto no you ni tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau furete ite modorenakute ii sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu"

**Len:** "na anata..."

Finally the song was over.

"Arigato!" Len and Mina smiled and waved at their ecstatic fans.

**After Performance...**

Rain was outside Mina's changing room.

Mikuo arrived. "Oi! Rain, is Gumi finished changing?" he asked

"Yes, but she was looking for something in her room" Rain answered

Mina's door opened and Mina, in civilian attire, looked at the two boys with a smile.

"Gumi...your wig"Mikuo pointed out

"Oh! Silly me" Mina... rather Gumi took off her red wig

"Your performance improved" Mikuo noted then turned to Rain "It's tough having that secret"

"Well... you will be flocked by fans once they knew this secret" Rain pointed out

Gumi sighed "Especially when Lenny and I are to perform in school"

The other two boys sighed.

"It's tough right?" Mikuo asked

"How can we cover up things like this" Rain complained

So Rain's secret is having a sister who is an Mina Heartnet, an idol... _or is it really?_

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloids having their vacation...<strong>

**Neru:** I knew it!

**Len:** I finally appeared.

**Rin:** But... I'm not convinced that you're a main character Len!

**Len:** ...

**Gakupo**: Is this the only time I am included?

**Miku:** You can't ask since the two authors are not around

**Disclaimer**: Good point!

**Kaito:** What about you, Disclaimer-san?

**Disclaimer:** I'm only a disclaimer. Ask Z-sama or better yet ask Cheri-sama *walks away*.

**Luka:** What an angry fella

**Gumi:** Why was he here?

**Mikuo:** Maybe he's having his own vacation


	4. Chapter 4

**Cheri:** Yay! Finally uploaded it.

**Len:** We were hanging in this story!

**Rin:** What took you so long?

**Z:** Practice for our Intramurals, stupid tests –

**Cheri:** Basically school stuffs

**Z: **Don't forget the stupid computer

**Cheri:** Yeah I know…

**Gumi:** What happened?

**Z:** Cheri almost broke the computer

**Cheri:** Hey! You also _*pouts*_

**Z:** Whatever

**Disclaimer:** Er… don't mind Z-sama and Cheri-sama since they DO NOT even own Vocaloids. Please enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated a lot. (T_T)

* * *

><p>The two seats in front of Miku and the seat in front of Rain were empty. This made the boy confused. There were students sitting there before.<p>

"Umm.. Rin, Miku, why are these seats empty?" Rain asked innocently while pointing at the empty chairs.

Rin and Miku chuckled lightly. Then Rin answered his question, "That's because once in a while, students from different sections are swapped." She caught a glimpse of Neru looking at Rain (**A/N**: Neru is their classmate but she often skips school)

"Is that some kind of custom?" Rain raised his eyebrows… well making him look hot.

"Sort of" Rin just shrugged

The door opened and Luka was with three students namely Gumi, Mikuo and a red-headed guy.

"Settle down now" Luka said but it seemed to be more like an order. She looked at her new students then continued, "They will be your new classmates hopefully for the whole school year." There was a hint of annoyance in her voice. Not surprising though, it was a common knowledge that she dislike this custom for some unknown reason.

"Hello, I am Gumina Hiwatari. Call me Gumi" Gumi winked at Rain who just sighed

"Hiwatari!" Most of the girls (some boys too)looked at Rain then at Gumi

"Are you his fraternal twin or cousin?"a girl asked

"Hmm.. no" Gumi looked at Rain with some devilish shine in her eyes "I'm his fiancé…"

"NANI!" Most of the girls were about to faint though others looked like they were trying to murder Gumi, and among those girls was Neru.

"Nee-san… you should avoid jokes" Rain said, somewhat scolding Gumi, though he said it after looking at Mikuo's horrified expression.

"Well it was fun though…" Gumi really loved teasing "Sorry for being rude though. I'm just Rain's adopted sister. I'm a little older to him by a month"

With that, the ready-to-kill-Gumi girls relaxed… Mikuo too looked relaxed as well.

"Yo! I'm Mikuo, the twin of your class representative over there" Mikuo pointed at Miku.

Miku glared at her twin, wishing that she can just chop or rip him into pieces. Some of the girls looked at him with admiration although all he can see and feel was on how most of the boys kept staring at his beloved yet oblivious girlfriend with lovesick expressions.

Then they looked at the red-headed guy who was glaring at Rain. "I'm Akaito Megurine" (**A/N**: In this story, Akaito is not a brother of Kaito. He is instead the nephew of Luka)

Luka looked at Neru then at the boy sitting besides Miku. "Watanubi-kun, exchange with Akita. And Akita-san, sit besides Hiwatari-kun"

Miku and Rin's expressions were blank and unreadable. Neru was somehow looking…elated. She wasn't even looking or minding Akaito's stare. Rain was really obviously uncomfortable.

"Akaito-san, sit beside Hatsune-san," Luka literally ordered. She doesn't want to call Akaito as Megurine-kun since its like calling herself in an naïve way. She looked at Akaito who was now glaring at her. She didn't mind. Akaito then obeyed her though he was muttering stupid aunt under his breath.

"I heard that, Akaito-san" Luka said "Don't curse again or else I'll have you sent to the principal."

So at the end of the period, Gumi was sat in front of Rain while Mikuo sat in front of Neru. Rain was getting uncomfortable with Neru staring at him like a fan girl and Akaito glaring at him. Miku and Rin were starting to feel sorry for him.

**Later at lunch…**

"I'm in no mood to go to the rooftop so let's have our lunch here" Miku said to Rin, Rain, Gumi and Mikuo. They didn't object since the were all tired most especially Rain.

Neu came forward and looked at Rain with her puppy dog eyes and said, "Umm.. Hiwatari-kun ..eto… would you like to have lunch with me in the rooftop?". Rin rolled her eyes at that sight since it was disgusting her. There's no way that Neru could truly mean what she was doing. It was obviously an act… Well at least for her, Miku and Mikuo.

Still, Rin didn't say a word; few boys could actually resist Neru's charm. Mikuo was one of those few boys even if he dated her. Rin corrected what she was thinking- _the only reason why Mikuo dated Neru was because he lost the bet with that evil girl._

"Sorry, Akita-san" Rain apologized but flashed a brilliant smile "I'm eating with my friends."

"Is that so… sorry for bothering then" Neru was crestfallen and disappointed that she left. Rin and Miku were somehow surprised that Rain was able to resist her charm.

After Neru left they made a small circle with their chairs and started eating. Rin ate melon bread and an orange fruit. Miku and Mikuo were eating rice balls with leeks. Gumi and Rain were eating their sandwiches.

As Miku was eating she suddenly remembered something, "Rin, you were about to fail your Science right?"

"Yeah… and it's actually killing me more than Math. I suck at memorizations." Rin admitted sadly as she was peeling her orange.

"Why don't you get a tutor?" Mikuo suggested as he swallowed the last bite of his favorite leek rice ball.

"A tutor is expensive" Rin said eating her orange.

"Would you like me to help you?" Rain offered. He was really good with academics. He has a photographic memory.

"Umm… you're house is too far if I'm right" Rin fidgeted a bit that no one noticed except Miku.

"Actually Gumi and Rain just moved in our apartment and we are roommates. Isn't that great, Rinny?" Miku beamed at her best friend.

Rin coughed hard when Miku called her Rinny since she hated that nickname. "Hey! Don't ever ever call me by that name again"

"What name?" Gumi asked, not getting what they were talking about.

"Is it the name Rinny?" Rain guessed and knew that he got correct due to Rin's scowl.

"Oh come on Rinny-chan! It actually suits a cute girl like you!" Mikuo kidded

"Miuo… Miku… you are one hundred percent twins to the core!" Rin exclaimed

"Ehhh?" Miku and Mikuo dropped their jaws. They might be twins but they don't want to admit it. If they do… they just want to bother or annoy the other one.

Rain and Gumi chuckled lightly while commenting something about how complicated the Hatsune twins are. Rin joined in the fun. The Hatsune twins grimaced.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiwatari's Apartment (Rain's Room)<strong>

**6:00 p.m.**

Rain and Rin sat together on Rain's desk which was near the window. Rain came closer to Rin as he was explaining.

"Nerve impulse travels along a neuron or from one neuron or another" Rain faced Rin

"So… it does it in the form of electrical and chemical signals?" Rin blushed since Rain's face was so close to hers.

"See Rin, you're getting it" He smiled which made Rin's heart beat faster

"Well the one teaching me is good looking…" Rin blurted then faced the side blushing when she realized what she said then quickly corrected it "It's just you're a good teacher Rain"

Rin was scolding herself in her mind on what the hell is wrong with her. The cold "Ice Queen", Rin Kagamine was acting like an infatuated schoolgirl even though she's technically a schoolgirl.

Rain giggled "Arigato" Rin faced Rain and her heart almost skipped a bit. Rain looked like a bishounen angel!

Then they stared at each other…

Milliseconds…

Seconds…

Minutes…?

Hour…?

… Or more

They were both blushing.

Out of the blue, they leaned towards each other for a kiss.

Their lips were almost touching each other. They could smell each other's breath.

"Hi!" Gumi suddenly opened Rain's door that the two sat back to their positions maintaining their tomato red faces.

"You must be hungry since it's almost eight!" Gumi said carrying a tray with food. She frowned as she saw their flushing faces. "What in the world were you two doing?"

"Nothing!" the two cried

"Fufufu" Gumi giggled in a malicious way then put down the snacks which was already the dinner. They looked at their food.

"Hey! I didn't poison it! My brioches and orange pekoe tea are top rate" Gumi declared "See you lovebirds!"

"Ohohohoho" Gumi exited with an evil aura surrounding her, and then she closed the door.

_Silence_

_Awkwardness_

"Umm… sorry" Rain apologized

"It's fine… I guess" Rin looked at the food Gumi prepared and her stomach growled.

"You're hungry." Rain remarked then his stomach growled "Well so am I"

"Gumi really liked cooking right?" Rin asked as she eat her share

"Yeah although sometimes I consider the foods she cooked and the beverages she served are exotic." Rain sighed "I can't cook really well. Last time I tried… it didn't go well. Gumi and my parents really ordered me to stay away from the kitchen"

Rin laughed "So the handsome Rain-sama doesn't know how to cook?"

"Rain-sama?"

"The way your fan girls call you"

Rain flinched at the word: fan girls

Rin, to lighten up his mood declared an eating contest which Rain agreed.

**Later…**

Alone in their home, Gumi looked at her brother who was just sitting in the living room.

"Rain, do you love Rin?" she asked

Rain looked at his sister in surprise and shrugged, taking off his eyeglasses "I actually don't know Gumi… but I guess it's safe to say that I like her" Rain removed his eyeglasses.

"Hmmm…" Gumi sat down "Well tomorrow's a weekend so we need to chill. An idol needs to relax once in a while"

* * *

><p><strong>Z:<strong> o.0

**Rain:** What is it Z-san?

**Z:** Is it me or this chapter is longer than the other chapters?

**Cheri:** Dunno!

**Neru:** Hey you two baka authors!

**Z & Cheri:** What?

**Neru:** Why. Am. I . A. Slut?

**Z:** You. Are. The. Antagonist

**Rin:** Have you seen Len?

**Luka:** No…

**Gumi:** _*eats carrot*_ Why do I have to simply eat a simple sandwich in this story… why not carrots

**Gakupo:** Well at least you played a lot in this story _*sulks*_

**Cheri:** Don't worry Gakupo-san you'll appear more

**Gakupo:** REALLY?

**Z:** Yeah… in another story

**Kaito:** You two are sadists!

**Z & Cheri:** _*evil mode*_ gufufufu… stupid ice-cream freak

**Kaito:** HEY! _*cries*_

**Akaito: **At least their evil mode is so sexy

"_Perverted Akaito"_

**Akaito:** _*gasps*_ Who said that?

**Z & Cheri**:_*bows* _O-sama…

"_You really are taking space… Well whatever… Readers please will do although I'll appreciate it if it's about Rain or Len_"

**Z & Cheri:** _*normal mode*_ Rare for O-sama to come

**Rain:** Why was I mentioned and who is this O-sama?

**Z:** Rain, about your first question… only O-sama knows but probably because she's so bored

**Cheri:** O-sama is our mistress… Just like Vocaloids having their Master.


	5. Chapter 5

**Z:** Finally sorted out.

**Cheri:** It was tiring though. O-sama's mind has a lot of twists and turns.

**Z:** Making me dizzy

**Cheri:** And sick

_*9 Minutes later*_

**Disclaimer**: Z-san and Cheri-san are here complaining since they felt ill. Oh~ back to my job, They don't own Vocaloids cause if they did…. I don't know what they would do

* * *

><p>Len Kagamine was wearing a disguise as he walked around the street. He wore a black jacket with hood and pants. His azure eyes were covered with dark sunglasses.<p>

Suddenly, a girl bumped into him. She fell down in a loud thud.

"Are you fine?" he asked as he helped her stand. The girl looked dumbstruck looking at him. This made him uneasy.

She blinked and blinked. Then she exclaimed "Kyaa~ Kagamine-sama!" then she passed out.

Len sweat dropped. He glanced around and he could feel some chills. The girls looked at him like piranhas that smelled blood from their prey.

He did what his instincts told him.

RUN!

Unfortunately for him, the girls chased after him.

Majority of them were exclaiming:

"Wait Len-sama!"

Or

"Len-sama please marry me!"

Or

Something along these

Some business minded people saw the girls running and screaming Len's name. They ran with the girls carrying with them their cameras. A photo of Len Kagamine would sell a lot to fans.

Rin was walking around in her simple orange t-shirt and jeans. She was thinking a lot when she heard a lot of people, mostly girls, screaming. She turned to see people running and some of them were even carrying cameras.

She ignored them and continued to walk. She was thinking about Rain.

"Now, I understand why I feel that way with him. I'm in love with him." she muttered

She was not paying attention to were she was walking when she bumped into an exhausted blonde guy wearing a black jacket.

"Sorry!" she apologized

The guy smiled, revealing a set of perfect white teeth.

"It's fine" he glanced around "Rin, can you help me?"

She looked ay him in surprise. _How in the world did this guy know my name? Is he a stalker? _Rin mentally asked herself.

Suddenly these people came in their direction. The blonde guy grabbed Rin's hand and they went in a small alley.

"Wha-" Rin wasn't able to finish her question since he silenced her with his hand.

Rin could feel her heart rising just like when she was alone with Rain. She was now alarmed but not because of the guy… technically not him.

She was getting angry at herself if she was falling in love too with some random guy she met.

Rin could hear the crowd asking "Where could he be?" They looked around before they scattered and left. When the guy was sure that the crowd was far already, he let go of Rin. He sighed deeply while muttering "And I thought my disguise was perfect too."

Rin studied this guy. He had messy blonde hair. She could see the azure blue eyes underneath those sunglasses. Those eyes reminded her of Rain's although he has the greenish tinge in his wonderful eyes. His voice was quite familiar. That struck her.

This guy whom she thought was a stalker was no other than Len Kagamine, the international idol. Still, idol or not how did he know her name?

As if he could sense her question, he said, "Mikuo-kun, Rain-kun and Gumi-chan are my friends and they also talk about you and Miku-san."

"Is that so? What are you doing here anyway?"

"To be honest, I was following Gumi-chan's advice about going out too. Now I remember, I was supposed to go to that park. Wanna go too?"

"You've never been to a carnival before?" Rin asked bewildered.

"Nope~ I really don't have a lot of real friends. Since I was young, I was just homeschooled. Not really that fun. Mina was the only friend that time. "

"Is that so." Rin stated it rather than asking it. Somehow she also wants to make this day fun for him rather than worrying about his fangirls, stalkers, blackmailers and the paparazzi.

"Ne, Len-san," She began. She called Len as Len-san and not Kagamine-san because it's awkward. It's like addressing herself in the first person. Then she continued "Since you were recognized in that outfit, you need a new one."

"I think so."

**Few Minutes Later….**

Len and Rin went in a department store to buy a new disguise for Len. It was quite easy to choose since Len wasn't too picky or conscious about the brands. Simply put it, he chose the first decent jacket he saw which was a dark blue jacket. This time, he had a white cap; still, he kept those ordinary sunglasses.

"Why are you keeping that?" Rin asked

"Well, it's something Mina gave to me as a disguise"

Rin blinked, somehow the rumors about he and Mina dating are true. For some reason or another, it made her gut tightened. Why? Is it because of jealousy?

Len gave her the hooded jacket, interrupting her trail of thoughts. "I'll give this to you as proof that Rin Kagamine is now my friend." Len grabbed her hand and said "Let's have fun~"

**PARK…..**

Len and Rin were enjoying riding the rides and eating. And currently, they were eating ice cream while walking.

"I feel bad for what you spent, Len" Rin said. Due to events after events, Rin felt at ease with Len and without noticing it, she called Len as Len.

"No worries, I invited you after all. It would be boring without you, Rin"Len replied. He too felt at ease with Rin.

"Eh? Rin?" They turned and saw Miku. "Excuse me sir" Miku grabbed Rin a little far away from Len.

"Were you having a date? I thought you were with Rain?" Miku whispered.

"Well…"

Before Rin could answer, Len came near.

"Excuse me, I really need to go. Mina called a while ago. See you, Rin~" Len said and began to run.

"That voice is familiar…" Miku said

"That was your idol, Len Kagamine" Rin said, Miku was speechless then looked dark after.

"How come you didn't tell me! I could ask for his autograph!" Miku looked angry but then after a while, she had a weird look on her face "Well, this is gonna be a love triangle beween you, Rain and Len-san right? This is going to be fun!"

* * *

><p><em>*the Vocaloids are therefore unavailable*<em>

_*Z and Cheri too can't be contact*_

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, what am I doing here? (=_=)


	6. Chapter 6

**Z:** How long did we last update?

**Cheri:** Dunno

**Len:** Very long

**Miku:** But Lenny was finally in the previous chapter… wasn't he?

**Len:**…

**Rin:** That was mot a good move Miku

**Miku:** Eh! Why?

**Mikuo, Neru & Gumi:** _*points at Len who was sitting in the corner with a depressed aura*_

**Miku:** Kumenasay

**Disclaimer-san:** Well here I am again doing my usual job blah blah blah. You get it don't you?

**Vocaloids:** ….

**Z:** Well I guess I'll apologize for this is a chapter due to O-sama's laziness.

"…."

* * *

><p>"Ne Rin, let's go to Midorigaoka!" Miku said to her friend (though it seemed that she is forcing her)<p>

"Why? I kow it's their festival and all but-"

"Len Kagamine and Mina Heartnet will be performing there! Onegai~"

"No use Rin," Mikuo whispered "She forced me too"

"Miku, I will not go there" Rin insisted

Miku tured to her dark look which creped the others even Mikuo.

"Are you sure ne Rinny?" Miku began in a threatening tone "You don't want others to see that right~"

Rin stiffened, "Miku… you are a devilish fiend"

"Thank you~" then she turned to Rain and Gumi who also stiffened "What about the two of you?"

"Sorry but we…Well we have some part time job to do"

Miku's expression finally softened "Too bad then"

Just then Akita Neru went near.

"Umm… Hiwatari-kun umm… would you like to go to Midorigaoka's festival with me?"

"Sorry Akita-san but I have some part time job to do" Rain apologized

"Eh! That's… That's too bad."

"Yes, it is" Rain smiled

Gumi watched the exchange with interesting glance.

"See you 'key~" Neru waved good-bye

* * *

><p>Neru was fumed. How dare he decline her offers? Most guys would literally do anything with the snap of her well-manicured fingers.<p>

Well, that was the charm of Rain Hiwatari.

But come to think about it, Mikuo Hatsune was somehow like him.

She shoved that thought away. Mikuo and Rain are absolutely nothing alike.

Rain was the perfect gentleman while Mikuo was the opposite.

"Well, Len-sama will be there ayway so it's fine I guess."

* * *

><p>When Rin and company arrived in Midorigaoka, the line was to see the concert was long. It had so many people that she was separated with the twins.<p>

Her phone rang.

"Hello Mikuo, where the heck are you?"

"Near the booth for the tickets to see this concert"

"That far!"

From Rin's point of view, it was indeed long. You can see the crowd gathering.

"Yeah, I would like to meet you but-"

Rin suddenly heard Miku's voice in the background. It was still quite loud despite the noise and screaming made by the others. _"No! No! I don't wanna go back! I wanna see Kagamine-sama and Mina-sama "_ Miku wailed.

"As you can see," Mikuo continued "this idiotic person is in her stupid fan mode. I'm sorry Rin. Guess you have to spend the festival by yourself."

"It's fine. I'll get over it. I'll meet you once the concert is over"

"If I'm alive by then" Mikuo groaned then he hanged up.

Rin felt down. She doesn't want to explore on their own.

"Rin?"

Rin turned to see Len Kagamine himself in a disguise pretty much with the one he had when they met.

"Len?" she murmured softly "I thought you have a concert."

"It will start an hour later. Mina and I were to sing only three songs"

"An hour?"

"Yeah. Let's explore right?"

**Meanwhile…**

Gumi was walking around the said school.

"Now where did that guy went?"

She was about to call "that guy" when she saw a golden haired girl running around with a boy.

"Mmmm… guess not"

**On the other hand…**

"Miku, when will the stupid concert start?" Mikuo asked as they watched the twentieth performance, a farce.

"Ummm… a hour later"

"A- an hour later?"

"Yes"

"And we are waiting here these damn minutes and that performance is still not up?"

"Well… Yes?"

"What is it really?"

"Ye-yes"

Miku felt scared. Mikuo is not the type of person to be patient.

"Let's go home" Mikuo muttered, turning dark

"Ehh!"

* * *

><p>Len was having fun with Rin. Suddenly his phone rang.<p>

"Hello…. About to start? Yes… Sure"

Then he turned to Rin. "Sorry, it's about to start"

"Well.. good luck" Rin smiled to encourage him. Len blushed.

He held her hands, "I want you to see it too"

He felt hot… literally. For some reasons, he wants to impress her. Could this be love?

Mina Heartnet was finally ending her song.

"Boku no tonari sotto nemuru kimi wo omotte…Goodnight sweetheart"

Then she looked around the crowd, she waved her hands "Arigato!"

Her fans squealed in delight. "Next would be Len singing his song Spice"

When she exited, the crowd went wild (mostly the girls)

Len entered the stage which only made the screaming louder.

"Konnichiwa everyone especially you, ma ladies" He winked

"Kyahhhh~ !"

"Let's start now the fun. Spice!"

As he said it, the music started to play. His expression changed to that of a cold amused person.

"Gozen yoji no kooru de me o samasu "kinou dare to doko ni ita" nante iinogare to iiwake o kougo ni tsukaiwakete tanoshinde'ru "

* * *

><p>Rin watched his performance. She had to admit that Le looked so appealing. But for her, the song doesn't match his true personality. He was after all sweet, caring and innocent.<p>

Rin flushed at the way she was thinking.

Baka! Wasn't she in love with Rain?

Then that thought jolted her.

Could it be that Rain and Len are twins? Or is it more accurate to say that they are one person?

* * *

><p><strong>Cheri:<strong> O-sama really was lazy

**Z :** Indeed

**Len:** Rin why did you think that Rain and I are twins?

**Rin:** Ask the author

**Neru:** If Len and Rain are the same person then it would make my job easier right? If they are twins then it's double the fun.

**Z:** I don't understand you

**Cheri:** Speak English please

**Neru:** I WAS SPEAKING IN ENGLISH!

**Len, Rin, Z & Cheri**:…..


End file.
